Let's Skip School
by kagaminekathy
Summary: Len's love for Rin emerges once more after an accident and decides to let her know how he feels. Twincest, Lemon, You've been Warned R&R :)


**Rin's POV:**

It's 6:00 a.m. and Len haven't wake up yet. It is an everyday thing that I have to go call his name several times before he actually gets out of bed. That sleepy head always making my morning rush. It is fun thought and I enjoy running to school holding his hand.

I go to his room which is a couple of steps away from mine, at the end of the corridor the bathroom which I have to go through Len room's door to get there. Oh that bathroom I've had a couple of accidents with Len which I highly doubt they were accidents.

I walk passed his bedroom to call him for the first time this morning "LEN! Wake up we are going to be late for school"- as usual no response. I continue with my routine and go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. Those memories, since that particular accident Len has not been the same. I walked to my room again and make a second stop at Len's room, a sigh escapes out of my mouth. This time I walked in there.

Len's room was always clean and ordered except for some magazines on his desk and the pile of dirty clothes that got bigger a couple of days before laundry day on Sunday. White walls with yellow stripes that matched the yellow covers of his bed. His bed was next to the window and his desk across it with his headphones plugged in to the computer and his notebook open with some of the lyrics of a song he had been working on.

"LEN! Please wake up, it is your turn to make breakfast!"- Len just grumble and turn to the other side of the bed giving me his back. I walked towards the bed and sit at the edge of it.

I then got close to his ear to whisper those words that bothered him so much "Little brother…" Len just lazily opened one of his eyes to give me that glare of annoyance which made me giggle a little.

"I am not your little brother! We are TWINS!"- He said in that morning voice which I loved. He of course did not have that mature voice like Guakpo or Kaito have since he is younger than them but I still loved it.

"OH come on little brother you need to get up and make breakfast we are already running late"-I said as I attempted to stand up from his bed but failed as Len pulled my hand making me laydown next to him "I am not your little brother…" He said tickling me. I did not feel like getting to school early either way so I stayed and play his game.

"L-Len…. Stop" I manage to say between giggles.

"Besides…..what if I don't feel like going to school?"-Len said as he stopped the game, his eyes locked to mine. He would always look at me and stare for some time but not this time, this morning his eyes were different, they reflected a feeling I had never seen in my brother's eyes.

**Len's POV:**

"LEN! Please wake up, it is your turn to make breakfast!" I know she knows I am awake by the time she comes and calls my name the first time but I can't get up until she comes and gets close to me either with a morning kiss or to tease me reminding me that I am her little brother.

"Little brother…."- Oh well it is not a morning kiss day but… She is close to me and that is enough for me.

"I am not your little brother! We are TWINS!"-First words of the day always hard to say.

"OH come on little brother you need to get up and make breakfast we are already running late"- She was really wanted that tickle war didn't she?

She begged me to stop and I did; it was morning and I was still half asleep, too early to be playing those things. I locked my eyes to stare at her just for one moment when I realized something was different this morning. Something…. Felt different….?

From some time now I have seen my sister with different eyes from that accident at the bathroom.

The bathroom door was unlocked and I could hear the shower running but enter anyways. She was rising the soap from her body exposing her body to me. I felt the temperature rising through my body causing me a nose bleed as I saw those gifts that nature had given to my sister and realize, she was not a little girl anymore. Her body had mature.

After she noticed my presence, she looked and wonder why I had such a pervert face. She then realize she was still naked. Grabbing the closest towel she yelled, curse and kicked me out of the bathroom with a towel trying to cover those beautiful gifts, the shock of the hit did not last after those images of her curved body crossed my mind.

The shade of red on my face accompanied me during the day making the situation more than awkward for both of us for the rest of that day. She forgot about it after a couple of days and started to act the usual way around me; not me. How could I forget those precious…. *drooling*….Images

I accept that when we were younger I had a huge crush on her. Yes we are brothers, yes it was taboo, but I couldn't help it. Being so similar to someone, your soul mate, whether is your sister or not, you cannot just ignore that. After a while I got over it dating and screwing around with other girls. But since that accident my feelings toward her started to grow again, no, not grow but emerged from where I had hidden them secretly.

"What if I don't feel like going to school?" She looked at me and stared as if she wanted to read my thoughts. I always loved Rin of course I have, she is my twin sister, but in my eyes she was my princess, she is the owner of my heart without her knowledge. I loved Rin, but I loved her more than just a sister. I have to let her know how I feel.

After the tickle battle I laid on top of her sitting on her hips and started a stare contest, I got close to her. Her sweet smell, the softness of her skin, the pink cheeks and bright blue eyes, all of those things make my heart skip a beat.

I grasped her hand tightly and just stared into her eyes. I lower my body almost on top of her and rested on my elbow, my hand which was holding her hand and with my free arm brushed through her hair, I got closed to her until my forehead met hers. She did not seemed surprised nor bother because I would always do something like this to get close to her and kiss her on the forehead to let her know how much I loved her, this ritual usually was the one I use to start the tickle war but today was the exception as the battle had just ended.

I took a piece of hair which was on the way of our staring contest and held it behind her ear. I just gave her a quick side smile and closed my eyes. OH GOD my heart was about to burst out my chest! Why was this happening to me? I love Rin more than just my sister Yes, I do. I understand why I care about her so much not just in the sibling aspect, I could not stand the idea of her being with someone else and because of that I was going to make her mine. Tch such a selfish thought.

**Rin's POV**

I am so close to Len, we are always together but why is so different this time? His eyes have a different look and the way he is grasping my hand, his touch, why do I feel so different about these things that we do every day?

"L-Len…."My mouth it's struggling to get the words out but I need to get out of this situation. Len just stared at my lips as he got close to me. What is going on? "We….are going to be late…..get up already" I said turning my face. I finally managed to get up from the bed and he just laid there staring at me. I felt a little embarrassed for what just had happen.

He just stared at me and gave me this mischievous smile but kind of sweet at the same time. The heat invaded my face and blushed. Or at least I believe I was since he always made me blush, like he enjoyed seeing me full in embarrassment. As I said it was totally normal for us to be so close and play around but this time I don't think Len wanted to play around.

Hold on….. I should get out of here but why am I still hanging around in his room? I tried to clear my mind as I turned to face the door and the only thing I could hear was a big BOOM! Shutting my eyes, and a sharp pain on my back, the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

WHAT? What the hell had just happened? Len was lying on top of me. His body was on top of me! Except for half of it which was still lying on the floor, our legs woven with the sheets of the bed covering Len's feet. My hands both of them on the side of my head, and Len's hands holding them down as if I was to escape out of his possession which I did not try. Why? I, RIN, wanted to be part of this weird game? Butterflies almost ripped my insides and my heart was going so fast I felt I was going to have a heart attack at any moment. What was this feeling?

I looked up to his eyes. That look, the shimmer of his blue eyes was so desirable. What was going through his mind? I wanted to know; the blushing invade my face once again as I closed my eyes once more not knowing what to expect. I started to feel a little something down my female area, was this part of the feelings I experience earlier? No. This was not me. I looked up once more to encounter Len's face and he blushed and rapidly looked away, that bump. OH GOD…

**Len's POV**

"L-Len…." The way she said MY name. It filled me with joy inside. I loved how every time she was in trouble or just wanted me to feed her little stupid cravings she would call MY name, I loved it.

"We….are going to be late…..get up already" She managed to turn away and get up from my bed breaking that perfect moment we had.

DAMN IT! I have to do something I cannot keep this feelings that are burning up inside me.

I stared at her and give her one of my teasing smiles, YES! She blushed. Oh my, how I loved the look on her red face when I made her feel embarrassed. I needed to have more of that, it was like a drug to me and I desire more of that. Desire more of…..her?

She turned around to get out of my room and I had to react fast! I rapidly got out of the covers that were on top of my feet making me trip over her. Oh no this time I had done it, she was going to be so mad at me.

…

She didn't slap me. This was a new one!

I could hear her heart beating really hard I thought she was going to die. I looked down at her, she was so beautiful, her eyes shutting and her face blushing bright red. She was wearing a pink tank top pajama which was a little messy because of the fall making her shoulder exposed to the cold. Her skin, so white and soft, so perfect. These thoughts made me feel a little dizzy to think straight and get up, instead I stayed on top of her with my hands on her wrist. Just gazing down at her. I wanted to stay like this forever.

The feeling of her body next to mine in this particular position made the heat raise within my body. This biologically had an obvious consequence and Rin was going to notice it. She was staring at me with wonder, I looked down once more to see her reaction. Her face with the "?" written all over her made me blush. She had noticed it. I looked away quickly trying to avoid getting harder by her beautiful wondering gaze and all I could hear was a little giggle.

What? She did not slap me for the second time? She actually did not mind?

"S-sorry…" I said, I knew this was going too far at least for now and I did not wanted her to feel uncomfortable. I really wanted her to know my feelings but just thinking about how I might hurt her made me think about it twice.

Trying to get up her hand reached the back of my neck, pulled me towards her and managed to get me close to me. So close I could hear her breathing heavily. I was surprised by her action but I was not going to hesitate and let this opportunity slip. MY Rin was going to play with me and she was going to do it willingly….maybe?

I loved her I realized that a while ago but I did not wanted to push her to do something that she will regret someday.

I wiggled once again trying to stand up and heard a little moan coming out of Rin's mouth. "Ah…Len" What was that? I realized I had accidentally rubbed her with my now harder and more noticeable bump under my pajamas. I looked at her to only notice the different gaze at Rin's eyes. Did she wanted….?

**Rin's POV**

I let a giggle escape out of my mouth when I saw him blushing. I knew that he was getting turned on laying on top of me. I felt it. His face had suddenly changed when he noticed I felt his bump on my leg. I was paralyzed by the situation and my heart beating really fast. Was he able to hear it? Oh my, I am so embarrassed.

"S-sorry" he said trying to stand up. I grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer to me. What was I doing? My body was reacting on its own. No, no! Let him go. What is happening to me?

"Ah…Len"A moan came out of my mouth when Len tried to stand up once again and his erection brushed across my pajamas where my female part is located. This made me feel warmth inside my lower belly, in response, I felt a contraction within my female area. It….felt….good….

**Len's POV**

That sweet sound that came out of her mouth. It made my erection harder and I could see her face bright red, I knew I was blushing as well. Not because of the embarrassment but because Rin has never seen me like this.

"R-Rin…" I grasped. Listening to her name made her looked up to encounter my eyes once again and looked at me. She did not seemed scared or impressed by what had happened.

My hand brushing through her hair, the light of the sun rising entering through the window made her golden hair shine beautifully, my other hand above Rin's head supporting the weight of my body. Her hands now free, both of them on the side of her head

I got close to her face once more to revive that perfect moment we had a couple of minutes ago. Her eyes half open gazing deep into mine, the shine in her eyes made obvious the innocence within her. Her smell, she smelled like raspberry because of the shampoo she used combined with her natural essence made the perfect aroma.

**Rin's POV**

"R-Rin…" He called my name like he never had before. I looked up to see his eyes. They had an attractive shine in them. He brushed my hair and stared at every inch of my face. He looked fascinated. I never thought I was as pretty as Miku or Luka with their long and colorful hair, but Len's glare said otherwise. It made me feel special, pretty, loved?

His face got closed to mine and stopped. He gasped the air around us enjoying the moment or so it seemed. I just looked at him waiting for him to take the lead on whatever he was planning on doing.

**Len's POV**

I could not hesitate any longer. I had to make her mine! She did not seemed to oppose the idea which made things easier for me.

I closed my eyes and let my feelings lead me, I swept my index finger across her lower lips before encountering my lips with hers. The softness and warmth of that first kiss with my sister filled me with joy. Not only me but my erection as well. She yelped by this but stay still after that.

She responded my kiss by opening her mouth a little, my tongue skimmed her lower lip before entering into her mouth.

The heat raised more within me. I cannot take it anymore! I need Rin to be MINE!

**Rin's POV **

The touch of Len's finger across my lip made me feel anxious and desperate for more; so when he finally kissed me, I did not hesitated to respond back to that warm kiss.

I let my lips open a little inviting him to kiss me more, to feel me more.

I yelped a little after I felt his erection getting harder as the kiss got more passionate. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

We were just lying in the floor making something forbidden by the society. We were both so desperate to taste more of each other but the moment was so perfect we just took the time to explore this new experience, this new game.

Len break the kiss to free himself from the covers and look down at me once more. His eyes asked for permission to take this further. I did not disagree with the petition and just let him do as he pleased. He then picked me up bridal style and placed me on his bed softly. He then gazed once more before positioning himself on top of me.

**Len's POV **

I broke the kiss to free myself from the covers that had me trip over her earlier. I looked down at her just to stare at her messy body lying on my floor. She was mine, all mine.

It made me happy.

I knew she was not going to oppose to this and picked her up bridal style and placed her on top of my bed, she looks so beautiful. She is perfect. I'll repeat it once more. She….Is….Mine….

After I stopped and stare at her beauty I then got on top of her once more. Her hands once again on the side of her head as she was giving me permission to make her mine. Not that I was going to ask anyways at this point.

My right hand locking my fingers with hers and my left hand tracing little circles in her blushing cheeks. My leg making space for my hips between her legs. "ahh…." It was not as hard as I thought it would be. She was enjoying this.

Her eyes locked into mine, she wanted more. I could see it, and so I gave her more. I kissed her lips as we had before, this time her mouth was already inviting me in, making the touch of our lips more passionate than before.

I broke the kiss once again to then lick her neck. "Ah…L-Len…" Her voice made me crazy licking her neck and marking it with little bites. As I did this her hands untied my pony tail making my hair fall loose to my shoulders. Little moans escaping her mouth was making me crazy over her. Her sweet voice.

**Rin's POV**

"ahh…" He opened some space for him between my legs, I helped him by opening them slowly. He then was lying on top of me in a position he had never been before. He was a very touchy and careful but he always respected my space as a female.

This position made me feel his erection right on top of my female part making it contract every now and then. I felt a little liquid running down my tight. What was this? I had never experienced something like this before.

He kissed me as passionate as before, I let my mouth open as he did to let him know I wanted him to kiss me like he did before.

Len then broke the kiss to go down my neck. "Ah…L-Len…" I managed to call his name. I did not why. Did I wanted more?

I grabbed Len's hair and untied his ponytail. His hair fallen loose made him so attractive. I had never notice my brother was so attractive.

Len was biting my neck making me moan as he did so. I throw my head back to encourage him to keep on going. He the lowered to my collar bone and then my chest.

My pajamas seemed to bother him so he carefully unbuttoned the tank top leaving me half naked.

**Len's POV**

Her breasts have grown since last time I saw them at the bathroom. They were not big nor small. The perfect size. I could see she was already full in pleasure because her nipples were hard. I looked at her to see if it was ok for me to keep on going. Her head laying down on my pillow with her eyes closed agreed to her feelings that it was ok for me to continue.

I then got my face close to her breast to taste the right nipple as with my hand did not leave unattended the other breast.

"aahh…L-Len…" her moaning was driving me crazy.

Massaging her nipple she moaned a couple of times. I could hear my name in those lower noises coming out of her mouth. She desire me and I was going to feed that craving.

Her hands again brushing through my hair, I looked a couple of times to see her reaction. Her eyes watering worried me and so I stopped to make sure she was ok.

"Rin…..are you ok?"

"I am sorry Len…. Is just that it is my first time…."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no….please keep going…."

"I'll be careful…Rin"-I smiled nice pleasant that I was her first.

She was pure and I had the honor to keep that worthy treasure for me.

**Rin's POV**

"I'll be careful…Rin" I knew it was the right choice to give my virginity to him. Len was always gentle and respectful. He was my brother but I was his princess, he was not going to hurt me.

I nodded to that last word and he continued with his journey, from my lips to my neck, then my collar bone, and finally my chest.

He was so gentle, his touch. I loved how he was playing with my breasts also enjoying himself.

One of his hands was playing with my tight going up and down not touching my female area. I could still feel his erected member rubbing on top of mine, making me moan a little harder each time.

I was going crazy I wanted Len more and more. No. I NEEDED Len!

Len seemed like he could hear my thoughts. Because he then touched my female area with one of his fingers.

**Len's POV**

"OH…. just look at you my princess…. you are already this wet…."-I said with a teasing tone under a chuckle

"Sh-SHUT UP….. STUPID!"-She struggled to say those words between moans. Her face redden more than what it already was.

I looked at the shorts she was wearing, the matched her pink tank top. They were so thin I could see through them her panties. White but already soaked because of her excitement.

I did not hesitate to take a closer look after I took the shorts and got them off her, she helped me a little by lifting up her legs. This made it clearer that she was already at her point. But I wanted to play around with her for a little longer.

"aaahh…L-Len…"

"Yes my princess?"

"Don't…..look…. it's embarrassing…"-I giggled a little at her petition but I was not going to obey her.

I got my face between her tights and got a closer panorama to her female area. She shaved? WHAT? For who? This made me a little jealous inside but instead of worrying about that I was glad I was the one that got to see that beautiful treasure. There was nobody else in this planet who valued her as much as I do.

**Rin's POV**

OH MY GOD! Len can see my private parts! How embarrass….! My thoughts got interrupted by this pleasurable feeling. Moan after moan. I could not help it. What was going on? I took a glance down to see what Len was doing to realize he was LICKING ME.

"AHH…..L-LEN! S-Sto…" A moan interrupted my opposition.

"What princess…. you want me to stop?-He said between licks

"n-no….L-Len…."- His name was all I could say before I started to moan once more. To be honest I did not wanted him to stop! It felt so good.

A strange feeling invaded my body, my lower abs started to contract and my breathing matched the rhythm of Len's tongue dances.

He then introduce one of his fingers into my female area making my back arched and my hands grabbing the sheets of the bed so hard my knuckles turned white.

A numbness ran from my toes to my head as Len joined another finger to the game. He licked and insert his fingers faster and harder. It felt so good that an explosion invaded my body.

**Len's POV**

"Well my princess that was fast…."- I said as I licked her fluid off my lips.

"Sh-Shut up Len…."- her face blushing because of the comment, I know she feels embarrassed because she is new at this.

"Is not like you can last longer…." I looked at her rising my brow. I stood up at the edge of the bed just to change our position.

"Oh you think so? Now we will have to skip school to show you otherwise"-My teasing smile made her look away. She is so beautiful.

Laying down on my bed she was so perfect. I loved her more than anything in the world and I was ready to let her know that.

"L-Len…"

"Yes my princess?"-something seemed to bother her.

"I don't think is fair I am the only one naked here…."- Oh I didn't realize I was still wearing my pajamas.

I looked at her and started to unbuttoned my shirt. Making more than obvious my erection since it had already gained power to itself and show the head right above the elastic of my pants.

I looked at Rin again and she just kept on staring at my member. Oh right, she had never seen one before.

"Do you want to help?"-by this time I was not embarrassed anymore and If I was blushing it was because of the heat that Rin made me heat

She nodded yes, she then sat down at the edge of the bed and grabbed the elastic of the pants pulling me towards her. She glazed up at me, as if she was asking me to do something. Of course by this time I knew what she was trying to do. I just gave her a smirk and nodded yes.

**Rin's POV**

I looked at Len's erected member. It was HUGE! I mean he was only 16 years old but from what I remember of my anatomy class this was not normal. I swallow some saliva of nervousness just to think about that going in me. It was going to hurt like hell.

For now I wanted to give him pleasure as he did before. I started to lick the liquid that was coming out of the top of it and Len groaned to it. I looked up at him and he just smiled at me.

That smiled gave me permission to continue with my job. I grabbed the member with my left hand and put it in my mouth. Stoking it at the base with my hand and sucking it with my mouth Len moaned a couple of times, it seemed that he was trying to say something.

"R-Rin….are you…sure….this is your first time?" He finally said panting.

I took his member out of my mouth which seemed to have upset him.

"Am I doing it wrong?"-I was worried I was not giving him the same pleasure he did a while back.

"Please….don't stop now….." He smiled at me

I continue to stroke his member but this time I massaged the other part of his member as I played with my tongue with his member. He then started to thrust his member inside my mouth with a soft but rapid rhythm.

His hands were brushing my hair and then put his hands on my shoulders to the separate me from him. OH NO! Did I do something wrong?

"Rin…" He panted and laid me back down to his bed and he again open space between my legs for him.

Len's POV

I need to be inside Rin but she is not wet enough and I will only hurt her. I started to kiss her neck and bit it a little bit to start things up again.

I was about to explode but I needed to be patient if I wanted Rin to have as much pleasure as I was having.

Massaging her breasts once more, playing around with my tongue with her hard nipple. My hand playing around his tights teasing her. She did seemed upset that I did not touch her for a couple of minutes.

To change things a little bit I rubbed my erection on top of her female part, her clit was erect and she was already wet. Well it was not surprised after all she was easily turned on.

"Rin….are you sure?"- I knew she was, she wouldn't of have let me do all of this to her if she didn't wanted to be with me. I urge to be inside her but I needed to make sure just once more before taking away a part of her forever.

"L-Len please…I need you…."-I certainly did not expect that

"I….I….I WANT YOU!"-OK I CERTAINLY did not expect that.

I placed my member at her entrance and pushed a little. Her face worried me. Was…she….crying?

"RIN!" I laid down to wipe the tears from her eyes. I did not wanted to hurt her but then again the thought of someone else hurting her like this. I could not stand it.

"Rin…do you want me to stop?"-I said kissing her tears away.

"N-no…" she opened her eyes just to look at me and gave me a smile that it was ok. It made me feel at ease and pushed my member a little further. Her nails scratching my back which made me feel the same as her; pleasure and pain.

A little further and I felt something that was on the way for me to go all the way in.

"Rin…this, is going to hurt"

"It's ok Len" She said smiling at me. She knew me well enough and she knew I was suffering with her but she wanted to make me feel at ease with that smile.

Deep inside we both knew it did not work. I was about to hurt her and that killed me inside.

I pushed a little harder than before. She grumble in pain but shut it up opening her teary eyes to smile once again. I stayed in here for a little while for her to get used to the pain. I love her and she was already mine. This made me happy.

**Rin's POV**

OH by the love of heaven! (I probably should not be using that expression in this situation) BUT it hurts like hell. Len is so sweet that I have to make him feel better.

I smiled at him after he laid there waiting for me to give him some kind of signal to continue. I looked at him and the words I did not expected to come out emerged from my lips

"Len….I love you…"-His eyes widen to the words. He did not expect them at all either. What an awkward situation I had ruined it all. Nice Rin! But I was more surprised by the response I got from him.

"I love you too…My Rin…."-the way he said my name filled my heart with joy making me forget about the pain.

I looked at him and nodded with a smile on my face. He knew what I meant and started to go in and out my walls making me moan with both pleasure and pain, good thing I was getting used to his member and felt more pleasure than pain.

The movement followed a slow rhythm at first but then he hit that spotted. I arched my back I could not control the moaning and tried to avoid it by covering my mouth with my hands. Len then got close to me and whisper something to my ears while taking my hands to the back of his neck.

"Don't keep them in my princess"-this made me feel butterflies in my stomach, his thrusts fastened, he knew where my spot was, and he was trying to hit it every time he thrust.

Len's POV

I wanted to hear Rin sobbing. I needed to hear her voice.

I had found her spot and tried to hit it every time. Her back arching and her hands holding my neck bringing me back to her only encouraged me to continue harder and faster.

I felt her walls contracting each time, she was about to burst into pleasure and so was I.

"L-Len…please…."

"Please what my princess?"- Not even at a moment like this I stopped teasing her. She blushed as she made the request I wanted to hear.

"Please….haaa….harder….faster….."Panting in heat and pleasure she managed to said the words I was expecting.

"Len…ahhh…Please….don't stop!"- YES! She was having pleasure and so was I. I wanted her to feel me. More than she already was.

"R-Rin…aaah.." I said her name a couple of times and she seemed to like it. I loved her half open eyes gazing at me telling me how she was feeling.

"AAAH…..L-LEN…I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!"- I thrust harder and faster as she had told me a couple of times and her moaning got intense with each thrust.

"AAAH LEEEEEEN!"-I felt a warm fluid around my member.

"…just….please…..bear….ahhhhh…..aaah…..a little…..longer RIN!" I needed to feel her a little more.

She was finally mine, her glassy eyes filled with happiness was all I needed for that final thrust.

"AAH… RIN….AAAAH….." I fell on top of her warm body. The smell of the sweat invaded the room. The smell of sex invaded the house. I panted lying on top of her chest trying to recover from the energy I had just given away.

Rin's POV

I had never felt something like that in my entire life. Was it because it was forbidden? Or because I loved him?

His member reminded inside me, both of us contracting at the same time. It was funny, after all we were the same person. At least now, we were one. I was so happy his head laying on top of my bare chest he was able to hear my heart bumping a fast because of our little exercise.

"Len…." He was still panting trying to recuperate his breathing to normal.

"Yes…..my princess….."-his eyes were closed, he was smiling giving away how happy he was at the moment.

"I love you…."-He then raised his head from my chest, he got out of me and got close to my face. His eyes, crystal clear and full with happiness locked to my eyes and just kissed me but this time he was sweeter than our first kiss. He brushed my lips with his tongue as telling me that I was his now.

Len's POV

I broke the kiss just to stare at her for a moment. Her eyes still closed for the kiss and opened them slowly showing me the bright blue glance to her soul.

"I love you more Rin"-I managed to whisper after I managed to recover my breath.

I wanted this moment to last forever. I turned at the clock to see it was 2 p.m. the time sure fly when I am with Rin. I turned back at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on…. Let's go eat something…" I stood up and offer my hand for her to stand up.

She found some shorts I had laying down, a shirt I handed her and she dressed as I looked for something for me on the closet. She wrapped her hands around my waist and buried her head in my back.

"You are the best Len…. I love you MORE…little brother…." I turned to face her and that teasing look invaded her face. I gave her a playful smile and ran towards the kitchen after her. Just to find that Kaito and Miku where back from school and by the look on their face and the glare they were giving me and Rin; they had heard it all.


End file.
